A Warriors Resolve
by SanShine
Summary: Miria and her 23 claymore are fighting a hopeless battle against Isleys forces in the North. However, both sides are interrupted as something unexcepted arrives in this realm.
1. Chapter 1

A Warriors Resolve

The wind howled through the city and blew a white shower of frozen snow through the air. Lazily the flakes drifted down to settle atop her kin. As the snow fell Miria and her 23 claymores were fighting an army of awakened beings. The battle had just begun,but Miria already felt the ceasing of the first of her fellow comrades. The surprise attack of the monsters had taken its toll in the first moments of combat. The battle progressed no better for the next minutes. However, all changed when everyone – Claymores and Awakened alike – felt an unfamiliar energy signature in the air.

The air was pregnated with energy and power alien to Miria and her kin. Their enemy was bewildered alike by this occurance. The battle ceased in an instant of a moment, so great the power was. The next moment green lightning filled an enclosed are in front of the townchurch. Everyone turned to it, awaiting whatever would happen. There was a tense silence until a strange construct filled the room coming from nowhere, but thin air.

"Miria, you see what I see?", Helen asked her leader. Miria only shook her head. Never had she seen anything like this before. A round metall construct standing on four metal arms materialized in front of them. Within a power that Miria could not even fathom. It was tremendous, but nothing like yoma or anything alike. It was pure energy that this "thing" emitted. As the construct opened she realized her mistake. It was not the construct emitting that power, but rather the being that was exiting the construct at this very moment. At first Miria believed it to be another Yoma, but something told her it was something enterily else. Something more sinister and stronger. The beings words ended her toughts.

"To think that that saiyan would push me so hard forcing me to escape through the time pod. Unacceptable."

The being muttered those words more to himself than anything elde, but Miria was able to hear it thanks to her hightened senses.

Now an awakened being went forth to the green skinned alien.

"Are you one of Isleys experiments?" First the being only smirkened in response, but then it acted.

Within a fraction of a second the Awakened had lost its head. Widened eyes never knowing what hit them.

"No challenge at all." The green monster spoke appearing just next to the severed head stepping on it. His look turned to one of the claymores. All present tensed by this.

"Maybe your kin will be able to give me a challenge." That was all the warning he gave the low-digit claymore before slicing both of the tighs clean with an energy blast. Normally fatal to an human she was still barely alive due to her yoma powers.

"Maybe not. Regardless you will all die today." The being spoke to claymores and awakened alike.

"Take her away! Retreat to your designated strongholds in the city!", Miria shouted her orders. While the claymore took off the awakened fought the new arriver. Miria knew that her comrades would have no chance against this being. Even the Abyssals paled compared to the power she felt in that instant when he shot that energy ball right into one of her comrades. The battle turned into a battle royale. Miria chose to change her location as well, but two Awakened chose to rather fight her than the monster, so she was fleeing to a location where her claymore yould trap it. In the back of her head she could feel the Awakend fading one by one.

She turned in to an alley. The awakened still folloing her.

"Now."

4 Claymores appeared on the roofs and sliced the head of both surprised yomas. Miria nodded to the group. As she wanted to give them new orders she was again interrupted by green lightning and a new construct materializing. Despite knowing better she chose to stay.

"Miria. What is this ting?", Flora asked her never leaving her eyes from that thing.

"One of them appeared at the church. The being it was carrying is fighting the Awakened, but after that it will come for us.", Miria told her.

"So thats the power I felt. If only for a faction of a second."

"It was some kind of energy blast that dematerialized Marias thighs." Flora and her squad tensed further.

Jean and Clare joined the group. It was an unspoken conversation between them and Miria.

They eyes turned again to the construct. As the hatch was opening a human stepped out of it. Miria could feel no power whatsoever. His black hair was long and spiked. His bodys was covered by some kind of skintight battle suit. His eyes showed years, decades of experience in the field of war and battle, but Miria knew that he would die within seconds without the superhuman powers to back them up.

"Where is that motherfucking mutant?", he asked them in rage.

"You should leave. This is no place for a human.". Miria tried to warn him. But his eyes only narrowed.

"Human? You think me human?" The next moment he was standing in front of Miria. She did not even see him move. His eyes penetrated her cracking facade. Unconsciously she took a step back. He stepped forward closing the new distant.

"I am the Saiyan prince. Vegeta! And you will tell me where that green magott is!" Vegeta was furious. Of course Cell would power down to escape his chi locating. Rather than Cell he felt a few spikes of strange chi. It seemed he landed in a battle of some kind.

Miria, despite her years of experiance could not even fathom this humans... saiyans aura of authority. Paired with the ability to close a distant of 30m in less than an eye blink she was straight out frightened. Clare and Flora appeared to be cowed the same way for noone tried to say anything. Noone, but Jean. She swung her sword tried to decaptivate Vegeta. Vegeta only lifted on finger to stop the blade. His look was one of rage and amusement alike – if that was even possible.

Jean wanted to tell Jean back, but was again surprised by Vegeta as he stopped the blade with nothing, but a finger.

"My patience is at an ende, woman.", he took the sword and splitted it in half quite to the astonishment of those present.

"Answer or her arm will be next splitting in half.", he took Jeans arm and waited for Miria to finally answer his question. Jean was powerless against his hold. Miria wanted to answer the question but was again interrupted by another voice behind the saiyan.

"That is quite enough, Vegeta. Release her.", with a snot Vegeta did.

"You are too soft, Kakarot. It will be your downfall one day."

"That may be so, but I refuse to do it otherwise." The new man turned to Miria and her comrades now, while Clare supported the now feeble Jean with standing.

"Hi. I am Son Goku. Sorry for the behaviour of my friend.", Son Goku greeted them with his trademark smile.

Miria gulped as she answered.

"Its okay. It was just a misunderstanding. I think I know who you are looking for. He arrived in that same construct as you. He is 500m over there. In the middle of the city. But there are also Awakened there."

Vegeta concentrated his chi in that direction.

"She is right. I can sense a suppressed chi signature." The very next moment Vegeta was gone.

"Vegeta wait!", Son Goku tried to call his comrade back, but failed.

"Okay. I am gonna follow him. Try to get as far as possible from here.", Son Goku warned them about the extent of the coming battle. Miria nodded.

The next moment ten beings of enourmes height arrived in front of them. Clare and the group took their battle stance. Miria wanted to shout orders, but stopped when she saw Son Goku looking up to the monsters unflinched.

"These are the Awakened you mentioned?", he asked them.

"Yes, we are fighting a war against them right now.", Flora answered on Mirias behalve.

"Well its not like I can leave you back like that. First I will take care of them. Then Cell."

_Maybe it is not the end for us. Maybe we will see another dawn._ Miria thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A Warriors Resolve

How? This was the question they all asked themselves in their minds as they struggled to wrap their mind around the fact that three of the strongest beings in this realm were just killed... no... exterminated in mere seconds by one man. The sheer thought of how easily he could obliterate these monsters was causing their bodies to tremble. The power behind every hit and kick could be felt in the air putting Mirias fear on a new high.

Clare was afraid. Not even the thought of what happened back as Teresa died, even came close to the hell she witnessed seconds ago. This Son Goku surpassed Priscilla by worlds and even more. Should he reveal to be an enemy they would be dead the moment the battle started. However a little spark in her had the hope he would rather be the ally she needed to execute her vendetta and ultimatly her comrades survival in this battle.

Miria was feeling the same fears and hopes as Clare. She was scared and yet somehow hopeful. The being in front of her told them he was not their enemy. He rather fought her enemies without any remorse. She would have been joyful if it was not to the ridiculous power level this "human" was emitting. She did not know about the others, but she felt it pregnating the air around her. It was neither the signature of a Yoma or a Claymore being something entirely else. It was so powerful she had problems to breath. This mortified her beyond hell and further.

On the other hand Helen was feeling nothing, but awe. Her eyes widening to the spectacel this being... this human was putting up.

"That was a fine warm-up.", Son Goku returned to the group without even panting. Their eyes only widened further.

As Miria wanted to respond something she was interrupted as Son Gokus expression became serious in an instant. He looked to their right into the direction his friend had gone. Apparently to the green skinned monster.

The next moment the house wall next to them shattered into thousand pieces. The loud bang echoed through the valleys of the city. As the dust had lowered they saw Vegeta lying in the rubble, barely conscious. Son Goku wanted to help him, but was interrupted by Vegeta himself.

"Damn it, Kakarot. He evolved further as he absorbed one of these female warriors, when I was blinded by Solar Flare." He warned his rival. Son Gokus body stiffened. It was now he realised that he had not felt Vegetas and Cells power level the whole time. Not even while they were fighting. When they arrived in this city he thought Cell was just hiding his ki, but he realised that he had felt only small amounts of ki even of the battle itself. Something was hindering his senses when it came to ki locating.

"So you have realised it as well. I could only feel a hint of Cells power and that was only when he was firing his energy balls. Something is not right with this world. Our senses betray us here.", Vegeta spoke as he stood up to save what little had been left of his Saiyan pride putting the rubble aside.

"Now that we have the vermin out of the way. You're next Saiyans!" They were all interrupted by Cells intro. What they were facing was a new Cell in his perfect form.

"Who would have thought that absorbing one of this particular weak female warriors would prove to be the final catalysator for the final step of my evolution. It was a trully good fortune to flee to this realm, dont you think so too Saiyans?" A smug smile escaped Cells mouth.

"Damn you Cell. I am the strongest in the universe. You shall never surpass me." Vegeta roared in pure anger and powered up instantly into his Super Saiyan form.

Miria feeling the immense power took a step back as she saw Son Goku observing her.

"Miria, was that your name? Can you feel Vegetas power?" He asked her. She just nodded the power of the those outsiders putting fear into her bones.

"And those of Cell?"

"Yes I feel his power, too."

Why could she feel the power levels and they could not? That was the question as he was again interrupted by Vegeta.

"Kakarot! No time to stand by idle."

Son Goku put that thought aside and started up powering up. Reaching the Super Sayian barrier after seconds - ready to start this battle. However he knew that the battle would kill almost everything in sight and even beyond including these warriors and unconsciously did not reach full power. The same for Vegeta who was still weakenend from the battle. Cell smirked.

Cell powered down.

"It seems you both are not yet ready to face pure perfection in battle. It seems I will not find any worthy opponents in this world beside you. It would be quite a pity to loose my only potential sparing partners and more importantly only means to testify my new power. I will spare you for now."

"Dont you dare to look down on us! Fight us you coward!" Vegeta roared. Anger taking him over. Cells careless attitude irritated him. Was he really that much stronger than them? Was he bluffing? There was no way to tell without reading his power level.

Son Goku had exactly the same thoughts. Maybe Miria could help them.

"Miria! Can you measure his power level in words compared to ours?" She nodded and tried to give a good estimation.

"While I would give you two 8 to 9 points, he clearly is above 10. How far above is difficult to say."

"It changes nothing what your weakling girl says! I will take that odds!", Vegeta said. The group of claymores looking at Vegeta as if he said something outrageous.

"As it seems we will fight you after all!", Son Goku told Cell. His fighting nature awakening. He was answered with a smirk.

"So misguided. You talk like it is your decision. If I dont want to fight you as of now I wont. Thats final. You never had a word in it. I think I will look for the strongest being in this world. Maybe they will be a fine appetizer before I kill both of you and then everyone else in this world."

"What do you mea-?"

Before Son Goku could finish his question Cell was gone. Shit. He forgot that they would not track him down without their sensing powers. Vegeta was furious. Son Goku fearful that they had unleashed the possible end of this world.

"Wait. You there woman." Vegeta pointed at Miria. She did not answer but signalled him that she was listening.

"You can track him, isnt that right. You will come with us." He spoke with authority.

"Who do you think you are? She has a name. Its Miria, No. 6 of the organisation." Tabitha rushed to her leaders side. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Who I am? Someone that could kill you and everything in sight in lesser than a heart beat, woman - or whatever you are." Vegeta told her off. He looked at Miria again.

"Am I clear?" She looked to Son Goku for help.

"I must also insist for you to come with us. When Cell spoke about killing about everyone on this world he was not bluffing. He will come for us. Possibly when we are unprepared. If we lose this world is doomed. So we must locate him first and kill him. Noone will survive if you do not accompany us." Son Goku told her why it was important for her to come with them.


	3. Chapter 3

A Warriors Resolve

Chapter 3

Ermita raised his binoculars and leveled them at the far-off landscape. Because it was now dark he could make out a tiny light that was known as the city Pieta.

_How very frightening_, he thought to himself rather absently. Even though he had no Yoma implantation he could feel the raw power that was emitted a hour ago. He could not say who or _what_ was the source of the power, but he had the organizations _eyes_ for that.

„So they still in there?", he asked the female warrior with aristocratic bearing behind him. Galatea could still feel that enormous power though it was somehow concealed or rather suppressed at the moment.

„Yes those two are still in the city. The other one though is gone."

„Can you detect his power as well." He asked coldly.

„No. No trace at all."

Galatea, though not showing it for a second, had felt a bone shrieking anxiety when she felt that power for the first time. Even now her heart beat was rapid and a too well known human feeling engulfing her mind and body. Utterly and raw fear.

She knew even Ermita, a mere human, had felt something. That was the testament to the power. Even so she knew Ermita would never really fathom the extent of what she had witnessed.

The agony of the received injuries began to seem no more than a mild comfort as Miria began to see the lethal injured and half-dead Claymore laying in the storehouse for their last breaths. Thanks to the pill, she had given them before the battle to fake death and more so the help of the two strangers many of the Claymore had survived the battle of Pieta. It was not enough to assuage the pain that Miria was beginning, now, to feel. The reason was that that number was about to shrink. Of the nineteen claymores that survived eleven were so wounded that there was no hope for them – not even through Deneves healing powers. All she and her comrades could do was to accompany them to their last breath – so they would not be alone.

"A warriors death is a gift not many can obtain in their lifetime.", the stern and cold voice did not ease her pain in any way – in contrary.

"They did not want to die! They wanted to live. How can you say so? Do you even know how we feel loosing our comrades?", Tabitha asked the person who had spoken previous words before Miria could even think of something to say. Vegetas eyes narrowed. But he began to relax as he remembered how he had felt when his whole race, everyone he knew had been annihilated in seconds by Freezer. They died without a fight. That was not the way a warrior race should leave the universe. This women could fight at least. They knew what was coming.

"I know very well, woman..."

Before anyone could reply Son Goku had entered the store house.

"How is it Kakarot, have you found any clue of Cells whereabouts?"

"No, he is gone. Not even a trace." Vegeta just scowled to that. Son Goku had left immediately to search for Cell in the near perimeter of the village – just to be sure that he would not attack them unexpected.

Son Goku shifted his eyes to Miria and then to the lethal wounded Claymores – few moaning others unconscious.

"Are they fine?", he asked unaware of the fact many of them would not survive the night. Miria told him their conditions.

He seemed to consider something as he was deep in thought for a few seconds. Well someone like Son Goku would not have to consider something like that so he moved to one of the unconscius Claymore whose consorted face was obviously showing that she was in extreme pain. As he knelled to her he grab for his pouch.

"Kakarot. You surely are not doing what I think you do. You will need everyone of that, when we want to kill that bastard." He said aggravated – admitting he alone could not beat Cell as of now.

„I have to, Vegeta. It´s who I am.", Son Goku said calmly.

„WHAT do you have to do?! Leave her alone.", Miria shouted.

„For once I agree with her, leave her alone. We will need them.", Vegeta agreed for the first time with the woman.

Son Goku did not even care for their words or his chances beating Cell. He had to help, when he could. And rather than explaining he would show them. So he took a bean from his pouch with on hand and with the other he opened the Claymores mouth forcefully.

„You will regret that.", Vegeta said resigned. Son Goku shoved the bean between the Claymores teeth and grabbed her chin to help the unwilling and fatally injured woman to chew on it. However the next moment Tabitha and Helen stepped in between and stopped Son Goku doing whatever he was doing.

"Stop it, right now! What have you given her! Poison?!", one of them screamed in panic.

"Poison?", Miria thought, "maybe to stop her pain?" They could not do that – they had no right. Even if she was lethally injured they had to give her the chance to survive – even if that chance was near to zero. She drew her sword. As did other Claymores. She would not stand for that.

Son Goku stepped back fast and held up his hand in a disarming way.

„Wow. No. No. You misunderstand. I did not poi...", he was interrupted. He had to stop a Claymore swing from behind with his bare hand – not that it would have done any harm even if it hit him.

"Guys? Whats happening?", the former lethally injured Claymore stood up as if she was never in a comatose condition with heavy intern bleeding. She was healed – instantly.

"W-what the -?", were the only words Helen could bring out of her mouth. More than any other Claymore for that moment.

Vegeta just scowled to the Claymores healing.

"Told you. And I have enough for all of them."


End file.
